Recently, a flat self-luminous panel (EL panel) using an organic electro luminescent (EL) element as a light emitting element has been developed. The organic EL element is a light emitting element that has a diode characteristic and uses the phenomenon of emitting light when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film. The organic EL element consumes low power because the organic EL element is driven with an application voltage of 10 V or less and is a self-luminous element that emits light by itself. Therefore, weight and thickness of the organic EL element are easily decreased without requiring an illumination member. In addition, because a response speed of the organic EL element is very high as about several μs, a residual image at the time of displaying a moving image is not generated in the EL panel.
Among flat self-luminous panels using an organic EL device in a pixel, an active matrix type panel in which a thin film transistor is integrated as a driving element into each pixel has been developed in particular. For example, the active matrix type panel is described in the following Patent Literatures 1 to 5.